Typically, recordings of first run songs, sports events, news stories and commentary are not easily available to the average listener unless the listener is able to manually record the broadcast on the spot. This is so because the owner of the broadcast content desires to control the distribution of their content in order to maximize revenues and return on the investment required to produce the content. As such, a potential consumer must take positive steps requiring effort to acquire copies of any desired content.